Royal Command Battloid
BACKGROUND ''' Coinciding with the Invid metamorphosis into human form, the Invid Commander battloid was created to serve in a new, more demanding and urgent role as the Invid were increasingly threatened by the insurgent human forces. Only the highest ranking members of Invid society were given this new mecha. Unlike all other Invid designs, the Commander is a humanoid-shaped battloid. It is manned by a single transmutated humanoid Invid and serves in command roles, allowing more independent action rather than central control from Reflex Point. Although the Invid Commander is not small, standing slightly taller than the Alpha, it is suprisingly nimble, mainly thanks to its two powerful engines, which are mounted in pods on the back. The armament is devastatingly effective, with a large dual-mode cannon on the right arm capable of shooting either energy beams or plasma discs, a smaller cannon in the head and, unique for Invid mecha, a dual missile battery in the engine pods. Like all Invid mecha, the Invid Commander has protoculture sensors in addition to optical and electro-magnetic sensors. The Invid Commander is well armored, and the arms carry shields which can absorb the impact of a medium missile salvo or the beam cannon of the Alpha fighter. The pilot sits behind a transparent hull plate, which is less well armored than the rest of the mecha. '''Model Type - Royal Command Battloid Class - Command Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 400 Legs - 200ea Arms - 145ea Hands - 60ea Head - 120 Sensor Eye - 30 Cannon Pod - 150 Arm Shield - 150 Missile Launchers - 130ea Thrusters - 160 Note - Sensor Eye can only be hit with a called shot and is -5 to strike. The can also only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to hit. AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 112kph Leaping - 20m thruster assisted Flying - 650 kph, mach 6 in space Range - 110 hours operational use Statistics Height - 8.75m Length - 3.6m Width - 4.1m Weight - 28 tons PS - Robotic 45 Lift 22.5 tons carry 11.25 tons Cargo - none Power System - protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Plasma Cannon Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 2d6x10 per blast, 4d6x10 per short burst, 6d6x10 per medium burst, 8d6x10 per long burst, 2d4x100+150 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - semi-automatic Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Plasma Gun Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun. 1d6x10 per short burst, 2d4x10+20 per medium burst, 4d4x10 per long burst, 4d6x10 per full melee burst. Guns are fired in tandem. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 4km Damage - 1d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-64 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 64 Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 6km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-42 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 42 Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +20% to piloting rolls Punch - 5d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6 Kick - 1d4+10+5 Body Block/Tackle 2d6+3 Systems of Note Protoculture detection sensors - Mecha sized: range 5km, cyclone sized: range 1km, Gallant H-90 sized: range 250m Basic radar range 24km Visual Magnifiers, x12 magnification References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG